


join me

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Acting, Friendship, Smoking, Villains, flirting if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alan’s mismatched eyes flashed with something, his pupils shrinking before he spat back at the other man. “You’re… you’re fucking crazy! You are absolutely insane.”Eligos smirked, and Alan’s scowl tightened. “But of course I am, my friend. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have arranged this little meeting between the three of us, now, would I?"
Kudos: 11
Collections: Uta No Prince Sama FlashBang 2019





	join me

**Author's Note:**

> written for the utapri flashbang 2019! the artist i worked with is the incredibly talented hayden aka bunniedyed, check out his art [here](https://twitter.com/bunniedyed/status/1200196824629334017)!

“Why exactly did you want to meet with us?”

Alan crossed his arms over his chest, a skeptical yet headstrong look crossing over his features, eyes narrowing and brows pulling together. Darkmoon stood behind him, glaring daggers into the man who stood with his back facing the both of them. The blonde almost instinctively moved closer to Alan when a low chuckle sounded from Eligos, and the innocuous noise seemed to echo throughout the room he had gathered them in.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Slowly, as if to raise the others’ blood pressure on purpose, Eligos turned around to face them. His hands unclasped from behind his back and instead locked together just beneath his chin. “I want us to join forces.”

“Join forc-” Alan’s mismatched eyes flashed with something, his pupils shrinking before he spat back at the other man. “You’re… you’re fucking crazy! You are absolutely insane.”

Eligos smirked, and Alan’s scowl tightened. “But of course I am, my friend. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have arranged this little meeting between the three of us, now, would I? But neither of you would be here either, if you weren’t just as unhinged as I am.” Violet eyes locked onto silver and emerald green, and from the looks on their faces, Eligos knew they were right where he wanted them. It took all his strength not to burst into laughter right then.

“I’m going to have to agree with Alan.” Even in spite of the politeness of his phrasing, and the softness of his voice, Darkmoon’s stance and expression was that of a warrior. Eligos had to give him credit. Every time the blonde spoke, Eligos was taken aback - how could a voice that sounded like the audio equivalent of sweet honey belong to such a wicked and sinister man? “We are enemies. There should be no reason for you to recruit us…” His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “... unless you are trying to gain something from us.”

Eligos smiled darkly. “The only thing I have my sights set on at the moment is world domination. However, I am but a one-man show. Even with all the power I possess, it’s going to be so very hard to take over this planet all on my lonesome…” He pouted in mock sadness. “But everything’s better with friends, wouldn’t you agree?”

“We aren’t friends,” Alan sneered.

“First time for everything,” Eligos snorted. “Think about it. Why are we at odds with one another? We each have the same goal, the only thing different about us is that we don’t want to share with one another… at least, you two don’t want to share with me. But think about it. A third of the world is still a lot for one man to have all to himself.” He approached them both, and though they recoiled when he leaned in closer, neither of them dropped their resolve. “I want you guys to consider, and consider it _thoroughly_.”

Darkmoon’s teeth balanced on the edge of his lower lip, and Darkmoon’s eyebrow twitched. The two exchanged a glance, and Eligos grinned knowingly. _For once, he was going to get what he wanted_.

* * *

“Cut!”

All three boys snapped back to the real world, the guises of them being sadistic, unhinged madmen hellbent on creating chaos and absolutely nothing else dropped in an instant. No matter how long they had been in this industry, it would always shock them how quickly they could alternate between being in character and just being their normal selves. Almost like they were robots with some switch that would be flicked on and off at that one syllable.

“Alright, that was _perfect_ , you three! I could perfectly feel the evil energy coming from your characters. Especially you, Otori! For being the newest addition to this drama, you really got into your role much quicker than I expected you to. I’m impressed!” The director flashed a grin at Eiichi, who smiled politely and gave a curt nod in thanks, though Ranmaru and Natsuki didn’t miss the angry twitch of his lip at the insinuation that he did better than he had been apparently projected to. Why _wouldn’t_ he do well, after all? It made Ranmaru roll his eyes, while Natsuki chuckled.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t suggest any more adjustments from here on out. That was the best take by _far_. It’s a keeper, gentlemen!” The three of them all seemed to sigh in unison. After having run through the previous scene nearly thirty times, a wave of relief rippled through them at the news that they had nailed this one after only their fourth try.

“Alright, I’ll give you boys a ten minute break, then we’ll get back to it. Good work, guys!” With a single clap of his hands, he turned to the rest of the staff before loudly announcing what he just had to his three stars. “Take ten, everyone!”

At that, the idols wasted no time in taking off towards the nearest exit that would lead them outside. The mid-October air was chilly, but air inside the studio was thick and muggy, which was not a pleasant thing when coupled with the dark-colored costumes that covered their whole bodies, leaving only their hands and tops of their chests exposed.

“Fuckin’ hell, would it kill them to turn the fuckin’ AC on in there for just five minutes,” Ranmaru muttered as soon as they were all outside, tapping the studio door with his foot so it swung closed. “I know it’s cold outside to _them_ , but _Christ_.” He let out a throaty moan of agony as he shrugged out of his thicky, feathery collar - not only did that thing make it a hundred times hotter, it was _heavy_ as hell. He rolled his shoulders in circles to alleviate their soreness, his eyes nearly filling with tears of joy as he felt the satisfying _pop_ of his joints as he did so. Natsuki and Eiichi were well within their right to complain too, but Ranmaru probably had it the worst of all of them.

“Never thought I’d live to see the day I’d be happy about it being cold outside,” Eiichi hummed. His gaze darted to Ranmaru as he noticed the other man sweeping off his coat, then rummaging in his pockets for something before pulling out a small green box, crushed at the edges from being pressed up against his ass all day. _Cigarettes_? How had he managed to hide them from the staff? Not that he minded - if anything, Eiichi was impressed. He held out his hand as Ranmaru flicked the top of the box open, and Ranmaru said nothing, simply nodded in understanding before pulling one out and handing it over. Eiichi smiled in thanks and slid the end of the cigarette between his lips. Realizing there was still a third member of their party, Ranmaru turned to Natsuki, pointing the open box in his direction and raising an eyebrow.

“Ah, no, thank you.” Natsuki smiled sweetly. Ranmaru figured he would reject it, but it felt wrong to not at least ask. The blonde’s smile then faltered, didn’t disappear entirely but faded into something more reminiscent of concern. “You know, you two really shouldn’t indulge in these kinds of things too often… they aren’t very good for you.”

“Wow, I had no idea,” Eiichi mumbled sarcastically, and Ranmaru snorted as he rolled his thumb along the lighter.

Natsuki pouted. “I mean it. I do understand how you feel, though. I love to indulge in yummy sweets! But if I have them too often, I could get sick, so I have to stop myself.” His eyes glazed over with an innocent, childlike sadness that the other two couldn’t help but chuckle at. “Smoking is way more dangerous than just eating a lot of desserts, though. You could make yourself really, _really_ sick, and it will affect your singing too! I mean, I guess if it comes to that, you could just find another career where you don’t have to sing, but… I really enjoy singing with Maru-chan-senpai and Eiichi-kun. And I’d be sad if I didn’t get to sing with you anymore! I’m sure your fans would be very sad, too.”

Otoya really hadn’t been lying when he said Natsuki was a child living in a massive 6’2 adult body, Eiichi thought. He smiled warmly at the blonde, patting him on the shoulder, but Natsuki’s concern didn’t stop him from handing his cigarette over to Ranmaru so the bassist could light it. “Okay, you’re right. Don’t worry, I’ll try to be better about it.”

Ranmaru mumbled something that sounded like an agreement, and Natsuki seemed content with that. He still kept a safe distance from the two as they smoked, though. Ranmaru considering making a quip towards the blonde about how he could confidently bake cupcakes with squid and bell peppers, but cigarette smoke was where he drew the line - he decided against it, though.

“Do you think people will like our drama?” Natsuki wondered aloud after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Eiichi quirked a brow, his lips curling smugly. “Hm? Why wouldn’t people like it? We’re a talented group of individuals, and we work well together. People will definitely watch it.”

“Yeah, plus it’s the kinda thing that can appeal to anyone, not just fans of ours,” Ranmaru offered, tapping the end of his cigarette and watching the ashes flake to the ground.

“People will definitely want to watch it when they see how hot you guys look in those outfits!” At this nonchalant comment from Natsuki, Ranmaru dropped the cigarette and began to cough fervently when he sucked in a stray ash. His face was turning pinker than his contact, probably from a combination of embarrassment and the lack of oxygen entering him. Eiichi laughed, but he couldn’t stop himself from blushing as well.

“You’re right - it was extremely hot in those things. I felt like I couldn’t breathe,” Eiichi mused, beaming.

“That’s not what I meant!” Natsuki chirped. “I meant like, in a sexy way!”

“Oh, is that what you meant?” His lips curled and even Ranmaru snorted. “You’re right - I guess we were. _Good_.”

“Eiichi-kun and Maru-chan-senpai were super _duper_ sexy!” He clapped his hands together blissfully, and this time Eiichi couldn’t stop himself from laughing loudly while Ranmaru’s face grew a dark shade of red that put his contact to shame.

“The three of us work well together,” Ranmaru blurted, changing the subject quickly. “It’s interesting to be able to bring out Natsuki’s more serious side.”

The blonde brought a hand to his chin, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “Am I not normally serious?”

Eiichi and Ranmaru shared a glance, their minds streaking with memories of Natsuki humming _Piyo-chan no Uta_ while writing lyrics, bringing plush toys to their meetings that he had bought and gifted to the other two simply because they “reminded” him of them, and refusing to kill a cockroach that had been scuttling around on the floor because “its parents would be sad.”

“You can be very diligent when it comes to music, Natsuki. It’s a good way to be,” Eiichi stated, ever the bearer of bad news in the gentlest way possible.

Their chat was interrupted by the creak of a door swinging open behind them, revealing a flustered-looking intern bent over and sweating.

“Your ten minutes are up. Director wants you back on set now.”

Letting out an indignant groan, Ranmaru flung the coat back onto his shoulders.

* * *

Darkmoon and Alan shared a tentative took, their brows pulling together as they each independently mulled over the offer, though both were thinking the same thing. Darkmoon turned back to Eligos, tucking his tongue into his cheek and taking a deep breath before his next words. “Alright. Alan and I will join forces with you.”

The look of glee that spread across Eligos’ face was tinged with pure madness, and even Alan felt a shudder ripple through his spine. “Good… _good_. You have made the right decision, comrades. I promise you won’t come to regret this.”

Sneering, Alan took a step towards Eligos, and Darkmoon let out a soft gasp, reaching out to grip his wrist before things could get ugly. The silver-haired man stopped in his tracks, but didn’t break eye contact with the brunette. “If anything goes wrong and _you’re_ responsible for it, I _will_ have you fucking killed, or worse. I will make you come to regret the day you were born. Do you understand me?”

Eligos quirked a brow, seemingly unfazed by the threat. “Loud and clear.” He pushed a flat, outstretched hand in front of the other man, his palm facing the floor. Alan stared at it for a moment, brow twitching before his own hand came to join it. Darkmoon took a step forward and placed his hand atop the pile as well, unable to stop himself from smirking at the way Eligos chuckled.

“Well then, gentlemen,” Eligos crooned. “Shall we get started?”


End file.
